The Price of saving the world
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Phoebe and Cole have kids. How far will Paris Halliwell Turner go to save the future of the charmed ones? And can she save herself in the process? I changed the name from Rebel princess to The price of saving the world. It's still the same story though.
1. Chapter 1

Rebel princess

* I own nothing but my characters and if you've seen charmed you'll now what character are mine and what character are not. Enjoy.

* okay I was talked into publishing this by a friend on this sight. 

Summary: phoebe and Cole are rulers of the underworld and have children of their own by now. Of them. Three boys one girl. 

What happens when the Princess of all evil rebels and saves an innocents life? 

Answer : she earns a soul and a new destiny. 

She is asked to replace the charmed ones and given their book of shadows. But can she keep her Father from finding out that's she public enemy number one? 

Rebel Princess

Chapter one : Born of Evil

After the seer turned my mother evil my father went after my aunts and killed them. Because of the evil baby inside of my mother she did not care. But daddy knew that when the baby was born my mother would care a lot and be really hurt and devastated by it.

My father was never one to just sit back and watch while my mother was hurting. His love for her had been powerful enough to turn her evil but he knew that the news of the death of her sister would hurt her too much.

She would want to die too. So daddy went to a dark magician and had him erase her memories of her sisters. Daddy knew that if she didn't remember them she couldn't be hurt by their death.

And so as the years went on my mother gave birth to all four of us. Giving out father four beloved children to treasure. Of coarse no demon would ever accuse the source of caring for anything even his own children. All they knew is that my father was half human and that his other half loved their queen and that all they needed to know.

The basics. You hurt my queen I kill you. That sort of thing.

My siblings are as follows.

David: brown hair brown eyes 19 years old or will be very soon.

Demonic form: red skin with back stripes on face sharp nails that can be used for claws.

Danny : messy brown hair brown eyes 17 years old

Demonic form: pale green skin with a single back line going down his arms. His hair grows down to his shoulders.

But I'm different. We'll more than just different.

My name is Stephanie and I'm the rebel princess.

I am the shortest of my family. At 5 foot 5 inches tall. I have short brown hair like my mother use to wear hers. I have blue eyes and I am the only demon on record that is beautiful in demon form.

My demon Form: Blue skin light dots cover my check bones like beauty marks. My nail become claws and my hair goes all the way down my back and stops at my butt. My eyes turn green like I have green eye shadow all over my eyes. My actual eyes turn black.

Because of out demonic side my brothers and I have no soul.

But what no one know is that I was given one two months ago. When I made a decision to go against my father save an innocent and kill the demon that was after him.

Later that day time was frozen and I was brought onto forbidden ground. As I realized I stood before the elders. I wasn't sure what had happened. But they informed me.

"You have been brought here because of a noble deed you did. You saved the life of an innocent. As the princess of Evil you aren't allowed to do that. Now what we are about to do is give you a once in a lifetime opportunity. We believe that you are capable and powerful enough to take over where the charmed stopped. You are of Halliwell blood and you have a right to the book of shadows. But someone as someone born of Evil with no soul the way you were is not allowed to touch it. Evil cant touch a book of shadows.

However by saving that innocent and killing the demon you have earned the right to a soul. Should you chose to except that soul you are also choosing a destiny for yourself.

Should you accept this offer you will pick up where the charmed ones left off.

Think carefully about what we are offering you. The world can not continue as it is. When one side has the advantage for so long it is not good. We have to keep the balance of things. Think about this. We will allow you time to think on it if you need it.

But please think about what we are offering you.

A soul a destiny and a future for all good magic." I knew who he was.

He was Leo. He had been the white lighter to the charmed one.

I thought about it alright. I thought only a moment before I decided on my answer I prepared to tell them no when I suddenly changed my mind.

They were right. I had a duty to my father as his daughter to not do good. I knew it was against the rules for us to interfere in another demons kill.

If he knew I had interfered to save the innocent he would completely ware me out.

It was forbidden to save innocents.

I knew why they were giving me this choice. I may have earned a soul doing that good deed. But I didn't have the choice of good or evil from birth like most witches did.

My brothers and I all had magic too.

But they were asking me to betray my father. Oh sure I might be able to hide it for a few months but not longer than three. I would be caught. But for some reason I couldn't explain I didn't care about the consequences of betraying my father anymore.

I knew that if I did this I would be able to have the charmed ones book of shadows. I would have to hide it.

It suddenly hit me how unfair this was.

They were right that only I could bring the world back to where it should be.

I was only one powerful enough. I could kill the demons and eventually when my father found out I would not be killed because of who I was.

I was his daughter. He couldn't kill me anymore than he could kill my mother.

Maybe I could turn them good.

Now where the hell had that thought come from? I wondered.

I looked at Leo again my mind made up. "Not without a white lighter to guide me."

The look they gave me told me that they had thought I would say No period.

I was overwhelmed by the look of hope that crossed their faces.

They knew my father wouldn't kill me. Nor would my mother who was now an evil witch.

"we would not dream of sending you away without guidance child. Of coarse you shall have a white lighter. Travis." Leo called to a man that stepped forward.

He was tall. As tall as my father. He had black hair and was tanned as if he had come from Hawaii.

"Stephanie this is your white lighter Travis. He will be able to hear you at all times and will be watching over you as well. Whenever you need him just call out his name. he'll orb to wherever you are. And now for that soul I promised you." Leo said stepping over to a box.

I watched him lift the lid and pull a necklace out. "this holds the soul of Piper Halliwell. it's the soul what will suit you." Leo said as he came forward and put it around my neck. Then he went over to a stand and waved his arm. The book of shadows appeared in front of him.

He picked it up and handed the thick and heavy book over to me.

"This is your book now. Please take great care in hiding it. I would recommend you disguise it as something else. Like your grimuar. And I must remind you that to keep up pretenses you must take off the necklace when you have to touch your real Grimuar.

When you have that soul on you cant touch you Grimuar. Now we must get you out of here and unfreeze time. Your father and mother will be able to tell that we froze time but they will not know why. So pretend you are just as angry as they are when they say we froze time." Leo said and then Travis orbed me to my room in the underworld.

Said his goodbyes and orbed out himself. Still holding the book I decided to hide it before my father got the bright idea to come check on me. I could tell that time had been unfrozen already. But it would take my mom some time figure it out. Not too much time but probably enough time for me to hide the book before we were summoned to the throne room.

I put a spell on the book to make it look like my Grimuar and then tucked the necklace into my shirt to hide it. And then hearing the summons bell I went to the throne room.

My mother was standing beside my father who was sitting in his chair.

She hadn't told him why she had called this meeting yet.

I was the last of my family to arrive. My older brother suddenly started starring at me turning his head to the side.

He could tell something was different about me. He was that powerful that he cold already sense that something was different.

"Kids eyes up front." Mother said. Everyone was now looking at her and waiting for what this was all about.

"Time was Frozen. By the elders. I don't know why yet. But have no fear my children I will find out. I know them well enough to know that they freeze time rarely and they must be planning something. We will know soon enough as I have called for the seer" my mother said.

Oh no. I bet the elders didn't see this coming. I was so screwed the seer would know. And if she didn't she would the minute mother asked her to look into the future. Unless I could get to the seer first. Which was impossible because mother wouldn't let us out her sight until the seer told her we were safe and I don't need to be physic to know that.

I had very little time to think up something big.

To be continues….

*what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe and Cole part Two

Phoebe and Cole

Part two: The Seer

The seer flamed in as all the demons did when summoned by the source.

My mother glared at her in anger.

"I demand to know what's going on." Phoebe said.

The seer bowed her head at the queen and then her eyes went white as she had the vision.

The seer's gift allowed her to have a vision whenever she wanted one.

I waited anxiously to see if it would be that easy to be discovered.

Would the elders make it that easy?

The vision ended.

The seer looked at me and spoke to me.

"Child come here to me please." she asked me.

My father and mother watched as I approached the seer.

"Give me your hand." She requested.

I laid my hand on her and she got another vision.

Oh no. maybe I shouldn't have done that after all.

When the vision ended this time the seer was livid with rage.

"How could you! Your own father! Why would you listen to a thing they had to say! Why would you agree to something so crazy. You must know this will never work child! You have been tricked." she said in a calm voice the way she always spoke to me or my siblings. Because she loved all of us in her own way.

But I knew then that she knew and now she had everyone's attention.

"Seer I demand an explanation now!" my father yelled at her.

Her eyes widened in fear. No one crossed my father.

"My Leigh. Please you must remember that she is your child you daughter. You treasure her life and must not end it. Before I tell you of this vision you must remember these things." the seer said.

My father did not look pleased. "I could never forget any of that ! Now tell me what did you see!" father yelled.

The seer bowed her head "in my vision I saw the elders freeze time. And summon your daughter to them." my entire family was looking at me now. As the seer continued.

"Leo has become an elder he asked her to take over where the charmed ones failed and offered her a soul if she agreed to this new destiny. They said she had a right to the book of shadows." she paused as she watched their reaction just as I did. I could tell by the grip she had on my arm that she was ready to protect me if one of them attacked.

My father looked angry and probably thought I told the elder to screw off.

My mother was just plain shocked that the elders would dare try this with me.

My brothers just stood there not really grasping the importance of this vision.

"then what happened?" my mother asked.

" She agreed. They put Pipers soul in her body, they also gave her the book of shadows and a whit lighter to protect her as with all young witches." she finished

My father was enraged and showed it by throwing an energy ball at the wall.

My mother grabbed for him probably thinking he might throw one at me next.

My brothers who finally understood what was going on were mad now at the elders.

"Why don't we just take her soul back out?" this came from David.

"You can't. " I said.

My father looked at me. "that's a great idea David. We'll just take that pesky soul out of you., trust me we can do it we have the magic and the incantation needed. So don't worry." my father said almost happily.

He and my mother stated to turn when I said "You don't understand. When I said you can't I didn't mean you didn't know how. I meant I wasn't going to let you do it. You cant take my soul. Not unless I'm willing. And I'm not willing. I'm going to do this daddy whether you like it or not." I said thinking I was insane as I was uttering the words but I stood my ground as they turned back towards me.

"What did you just say?" mom asked.

" I'm the king of the underworld. You are my daughter Dimmit! You will do what I tell you to do or suffer the consequences! Get the book of shadows and bring it to me. I'm going to destroy it!" my father yelled at me.

"No." I rebelled more.

My father extended his arm and I found myself in my room on my bed a moment after that I was cuffed to the bed by his magic.

This was so not good. I didn't know what to do. Then I remembered Travis.

Should I call for my white lighter? I knew my father was going to punish me and it would probably be the most severe punishment I have ever gotten. But didn't I deserve this for my betrayal. No amount of punishment was going to change my mind. Besides I was being punished for disobeying him not for betraying him. But this was my choice and he knew it.

He knew that you have to chose what side your on. He could try to talk me out of it but he knew that punishing me for being good would make no difference.

I struggled against the bounds that held me. But they wouldn't come lose.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe and Cole

ok this popped in my head not long ago and I've been up all night. As soon as I post this I am going to sleep. I am so tired. I kinda changed the story line a bit. You'll understand when you read this chapter. Please don't be too harsh I've had zero sleep. So I tried to make it sound as best as I could.

Later on I will work on the next chapter to Angel returns so wish me luck.

Chapter three : The biggest surprise of them all.

I was about to call for Travis when he suddenly orbed into my room. I was able to free myself and I grabbed the book Travis then orbed me to the Halliwell Manner. He also put a force field around it to protect me for the moment.

The first thing I did was go to the attic and look through the book. I found nothing. I shut the book and then it opened on its own and flipped to a page. I briefly wondered what had happened. Then looked at the page. It said answers to love spell. What did that have to do with anything. But just like any idiot I said the spell aloud. "My love is strong. My spirit weak. It is an answer that I seek. A question burn within this fire. So I may hear my hearts desire." suddenly blue lights surrounded me and I appeared in the attic between and old woman and a child. And then I spotted my mother. Looking shocked at the sight of us. I realized then that I had just traveled back in time. And apparently it was before my mothers destiny as a charmed one changed. Was my father the source yet? I wondered. I got my answer because Piper Paige and Cole came in.

"O dear." My mother said as she looked at us.

"PHOEBE!" Piper gripped at her.

"Phoebe? My names Phoebe too." The child said. Oh my. That was my mother as a child.

I looked at the old woman who looked at me saying "You weren't here before. There was only my past self my present self and my future self. Who are you?" The older version of my mother asked.

I thought I was gonna die on the spot as I looked at my father. I could sense it. It was inside him already. I looked up at the ceiling towards gram and said "Thanks a lot grams. That didn't do me any good at all!" I yelled hoping she would hear me.

"Grams?" Phoebe asked.

I looked at her shyly. "Yeah. Hi...Mom." I stated then looked at dad and said "Daddy." I then saw my mothers younger self head for the window as my mom and dad and aunts tried to get over the shock of what I had just told them. I went after my mother and pulled her away from the window.

"You don't want to do that. If I'm not aloud to kill myself then your not aloud to either." I said as I set her down. She then looked around and yelled "Grams!" and ran downstairs.

"I better go stop her before little Phoebe runs in to 2002." Piper said.

"2002 holly..." I snapped my mouth shut as my mother looked at me waiting to see what curse I would have uttered. The older Phoebe looked at my father and then at me. Confused. She was now very leery and didn't know what to think. She then said "I'm staying out of the path of history." Then hobbled out of the attic.

My mom heard her younger self singing and looked at me "I'll be questioning you later." She said calm but yet suspicious and then she went down stairs. Aunt Page went down as well. My father looked at me. I couldn't resist asking "I from a future where the time line was changed. The balance of good and evil no longer exists. I need to know now...Is there a way to save you?" I asked wondering if maybe I could change the past and stop the future from happening altogether. Of course that might me that I didn't exist anymore. If I couldn't save him I was the only one powerful enough to stop him. If I had no other choice.

"You know. Of course you know. Your from the future. My daughter from the future." He said.

"No. my father is not the source. My father is the part of you that is Cole turner. I was conceived in love. Not evil. But I need to know. Can I save you?" I asked again.

"I don't think so. I wish there was a way." He said.

"If there's a way...I'll find it. I'll do whatever it takes to save you. In fact I already have an idea." I said as I went towards the door. A second later he flamed in front of me and asked "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Don't worry I won't tell mom. She said she would want to talk to me later." I said and pushed past him down the stairs he still followed me. By now child mom was on the couch and then she saw dad and said "Who's he?" It was obvious she had a crush.

"this is Cole. He's my fiance'" Phoebe said to her.

"You mean he's our price?" She asked excited as Piper laughed.

"Oh my god." I couldn't stop myself from muttering. "Get a room already."

then I felt something strange inside of me. It was like I was being sucked away.

I dropped to my knees resisting and not I but everyone else heard my future mother voice chanting.

"NO!" I screamed as I resisted. I then called the book of shadows from my time by saying a spell

"Magic forces black and white reaching out through space and time. In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power. Let the book come to this place...Claim refuge in its rightful space!" I shouted and the book from my time appeared in front of me. The chanting continued. I hurriedly flipped through the book and found what I was looking for. I looked at my mother and said "Forgive me." the I said the spell "Powers of emotions tide. A mothers heart is where it hides. Help her though her agony. Bless her with her memory. Open Phoebe's heart to reveal that part which only I feel. Sent it back from wence it came. But don't protect her from the pain." I said as a tear slipped down my face because now my mother would get her memory back and would have to deal with all the pain and betrayal and all the things she had done as Cole's queen. The chanting of course stopped. I closed the book. Well that was one problem solved. I took the book into another room and sat it on the table. And then sat on a chair. And was a little annoyed when everyone followed me except for child Phoebe.

My mother looked at me and said "Okay now I really want to know what's going on. Because I am about to freak out here." she said.

But I wasn't paying attention to her anymore as the idea came to me. It would be so easy. And it was the only way to save him. But that meant that...

I looked at him and said "I know what to do. A trade. Me for you." I said as if that explained everything. Then I did it. The last thing I ever wanted to do. I gave in to my evil side and took what was rightfully mine from my father. The source's magic was more mine then his. At least in this time. Because I was his child. Part of the source was inside me. But also part of Cole was there too.

"What are you talking about?" My mother asked getting even more nervous if that was possible.

I came up with a spell in my head. I was pretty impressed that I came up with it so fast. I was even more happy when it worked. "Rolled the bones. Me for you. I sacrifice everything. And now I'm through. I switch our destiny to embrace you. I lay down my soul. To save you. I trade myself. For you." I said and then black spec's left my father as the soul that was Piper left my soul. Piper's soul looked at me "NO! What are you doing. You can't! you'll die!" She yelled and then she evaporated.

The black spec's went into me and the force of it shoved me across the room.

I heard my mother scream "Oh my god. Cole! Please tell me I didn't just see the source of all evil go into our child!"

my father looked much healthier now and stood up looking at me with hurt in his eyes. Not because he was mortal again. But because I was now the source. And I knew as well as all of them that the source of all evil can't be saved. It can only be stopped. Perhaps my parents would marry and I would still be born but this time good. The way I was meant to be. Me become the source saved my mother and it aved my father and also the charmed ones which meant that the future was now saved all by that simple act. But the price for saving the future would most likely be my life. I considered it a risk worth taking to save the future of magic. Besides I had another plan too. I was gonna see if the Hallow could take the source's magic into its box. I knew it was able to absorb power. Perhaps with a little luck it would be able to take the power of the source as well. And if that didn't work I would either infect a different demon with the source's power. Or I would let myself be vanquished by my family. More then likely I would keep the power. That way there was no risk that another demon could take them. I would not hurt them. And that way it would be over and done with.

I gotta admit it's becoming the source and freeing my father was the dumbest thing I ever did.

But it was also the greatest thing I ever did. The only true good that I would ever do.

What happened next? Well you'll just have to wait and find out.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

The price of saving the world

Chapter four: The Source is a Halliwell

Young Phoebe and older Phoebe had disappeared going back to their own times.

As I stood up I heard my mother saying "Okay nobody Panic! There has to be a way to fix this. If she can take it out of you then there has to be a way to take it out of her."

I looked at her and felt as if I was being summoned by someone. It was the seer. I could feel her trying to reach for me. But which seer was it? The one from my time or the one from this time?

I saw my father looking a little on the angry side. And I thought I'd make him feel better. "Daddy." he looked at me putting his hands on his hips in a 'I can't wait to hear this' kind of pose.

"You should know that you have my powers now. Telekinesis and the same demonic powers you had when you were Balthazar but you can still be good. This just means that you can help protect innocents. The telekinesis comes directly from good magic. So being good won't be a problem for you." I told him.

"This is your solution? Taking the source into yourself so that you get vanquished? Are you crazy? You really think that I could live with myself if you died in my place?" Dad yelled.

"I'm not dying in your place. You weren't vanquished when you were the source. You erased mom's memory and then killed her sisters. Well you didn't. The Source did. But this way none of that will happen now. Just promise me that you won't forget to have me. The two of you were meant to be together and not even the source of all evil could destroy your love. This is your chance to be together. The way it should have been. On the good side." I said.

"And where's your chance? I am not going to vanquish my daughter. There has to be a way to vanquish the source and that will leave you alive. We'll find a way." mom said seriously.

"What if you can't?" I asked.

"I'm not vanquishing my daughter." Mom said in the same tone.

"Then I guess I was wrong about the charmed ones. Cause I thought you were stronger then that." I said trying to make her see that she may have to vanquish me.

"Your my daughter do you not get that! I can't do what your trying to make me do!" Mom said getting mad too.

"I'm evil now. Do you get that?" I asked.

"I am not gonna vanquish you. Rule the underworld for all I care. But I am not gonna vanquish you. I can't!" Mom said.

"Phoebe." Paige said.

"Paige don't start! You wouldn't be able to do it either! This isn't just the source. This is my child!" mom said.

"I'm not a child." I said and then the seer was beside me I looked at her as she held out her hand to me "Come to me my child." The seer said.

I stepped to her and my mother shouted "Paris get away from her!" I saw Piper lift her hands and I put my hand in the seers and we flamed away.

We were in the underworld now.

The seer stood before me and spoke "Don't be frightened my dear. No harm will come to you. You have saved your father. But you are now the Source. Do you know who I am?" the Seer asked.

"Yes. Your the Seer you help the source." I said.

"Yes. And just like I was going to help your father now I am going to help you. You are young. A mere girl. Practically a child. You may be the source but you will need guidance. My guidance. If you listen to me I can help you become even greater then your father would have been. But first we must eliminate the threat of the charmed ones. But only one must die for that to happen. The easiest to kill would be Paige. A white lighter. You can summon a dark lighter to kill her. It would be easy. Go on. Try it." The seer said.

I waved my hand and a dark lighter appeared and bowed to me.

"My liege you are a child?" he asked.

"Silence. The Source has a mission for you. Go ahead child." The seer said. I was silent and then she gave the order herself.

"You are to go after the charmed one Paige. Gather an army of dark lighters if you have to but eliminate her. But only kill her. She is your only target. Once you get her you will bring her here so that she can die. Once she dies you will be rewarded." The seer said.

The dark lighter nodded and disappeared.

The Seer had a small cup in her hand a moment later. "Here child. Drink this."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is for your own good. Trust me." The seer said in a sweet voice.

"I don't want this." I said.

"You must trust me child. Drink this. It will take away your confusion and it will make you strong. And you must be strong." The seer said.

I took the cup I have never really been able to say no when she had tried to give me something.

I took a sip and it tasted horrid. "That tastes awful." I gagged.

"Come my dear. Finish it. You must." she said.

I downed the rest trying not to taste it.

End of P POV

At the manor a swarm of Dark lighters had arrived and Paige and Leo had orbed out as Piper and Cole were blasting many and Phoebe was doing her best to fight the others. Between Piper and Cole the swarm was destroyed in good time.

Once they were sure they got them all Piper called out "Paige. Leo it's okay now." she said and Paige and Leo orbed back in.

"What was that?" Paige asked.

"A swarm of dark lighters." Piper said.

"Yeah I know but why?" Paige asked.

Cole sighed "The seer. The seer is trying to get rid of the threat of the power of three. If Paige dies then the power of three can't vanquish the Source." he said.

"Cole We've been over this. We're not vanquishing Paris." Phoebe said.

"I know that but the Seer doesn't. Paris is just a child. The Seer will use that to her advantage. The seer has this tonic she makes for demon children. It's pure evil. The demon part of the child feeds on it. Get's stronger from it. And the good in the child dies. I don't know how long the good in Paris can live if the Seer gives her that tonic daily. We need to get her and find a way to keep the seer from her. We can't let Paris drink that tonic." Cole said.

"An evil tonic? That's terrible! Demons do this to their kids?" Piper asked.

"The ones that are half human yes. It was given to me too. My mother was a demon but my father was human. My mother would come and give it to me daily. My father never knew. The tonic is half the reason I was able to fight my human side and suppress the good for so long. And when I met Phoebe I didn't want to fight it anymore. The Seer suggested I take the Tonic when I became the Source about 48 hours ago but I said I didn't need it and have been trying to find a way to reverse it ever sense. But this is not what I had in mind." Cole said.  
"The Seer is drugging my child with Evil?" Phoebe said outraged.

"Maybe. More then likely. But I don't know how long she can last. The good in her will die if we don't hurry. We would have more time accept that the Source is in her. It'll be hard enough for her to fight it. But when she starts drinking the Tonic she won't have to have it for as long as I did before it turns her Evil. She'll probably need 5 to 10 doses and that's all it will take. So whatever we're gonna do we need to do it fast." Cole said.

Piper went back to look at the book. "I really have no idea what we're looking for. I mean there are options. We could strip her powers or bind them." Piper suggested.

"You can't bind the magic of the Source. It's too strong to Bind. Stripping her powers won't help either. And if she's anything like me then she'd rather be dead then have no powers. There has to be a way to get it out of her. Maybe if we can extract it from her you guys can trap it with the crystals and vanquish it. The magic of the Source itself. But we need to get it out of her first." Cole said.

"Yeah well I don't know how to get it out of her." Piper said.

"I'll start working on a power of three spell. Maybe that will work." Phoebe said sitting down to work on the spell.

Cole shimmered away unnoticed.

Back in the underworld.

P POV

I was sitting in a big chair. And chair that in my time belonged to him. The Seer was by my side talking to me "The Dark lighters have failed. The powers you gave your father have given them an advantage." The seer said.

"I didn't know he would get my powers at first. After the Source entered me I realized that my powers had gone to him. The spell switched our magic." I said scared of what was going to happen.

The seer's face softened and she knelt at my side and ran her fingers through my hair "Shh. There is no need to fear my dear one. You mustn't worry. Let me do all that. You just sit here and listen. That is all you must do. Everything will go according to plan. We will find a way to get rid of Paige and then the charmed ones will no longer be a threat. The power of three will be gone. And you will have nothing to challenge you." The seer said then a fire ball hit her and she went across the room.

She got up looking around seeing no one and then my father appeared next to me he grabbed my hand and shimmered us both back to the manor.

I jerked my hand out of his "What are you doing!" I shouted.

My mom and my aunts came running.

"What does it look like I'm doing!" Then he used his telekinetic power to form a circle around me with the crystals. I was now trapped in a crystal cage.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"I don't want to hear a word out of you. Phoebe do you have the spell ready?" dad asked mom.

What spell?

"Yeah. Cole be ready jerk her out of there." mom said and then they said the spell

"In this night and in this hour we call upon the ancient power to help us in this darkest hour. Free this girl from this curse. Extract the Sources magic take it from this body of flesh and bone. Let it no longer roam let it find another home." all three witches said at the same time.

I felt a fire inside of me and then I puked up something black dad kicked way one of the crystals and then yanked me aside with him as aunt Paige and aunt Piper and mom threw three potions at the blackness and then they said the spell to vanquish the source and there was an explosion and then I felt it. It was truly gone. They had done it and I almost couldn't believe it. I had saved my father. And they had saved me. And the Source still got vanquished and the future was saved and it was almost too good to be true.

"It worked." I said.

"I told you we'd find a way." Mom said and then she came over and hugged me.

I hugged her back. Dad embraced us both and I giggled.

Once that was over Aunt Piper gave me a hug and gave me crap about how your not a Halliwell until your evil at least once. And Aunt Paige hugged me saying that she couldn't wait until I was born so that she could see me.

I then said that I should go home but dad stopped me "Hold on a minute. I think you and I should talk first before you head back to your time." he said and I knew that look in his eyes.

I cringed but said "Okay." and followed him to his and moms room but mom stayed downstairs with her sisters.

Dad gestured to a chair "Sit down." he said and I sat down waiting for the lecture.

He crossed his arms over his chest another sign I knew well "Look I understand why you did this. And I'm grateful for what you've done for me and your mother and this family for that matter. But the way you did it...You were trying to sacrifice yourself to save me. And quite frankly that doesn't add up in my book. Me being good is one thing. But if it costs me my daughter then I don't think that's worth it. And now I have to get used to having your powers. While you will get different powers. And you'll have to get used to those. Let me ask you something. Did you drink anything while you were with the Seer?" dad asked.

"Yes. I drank this really nasty stuff." I said.

Dad nodded "Okay then you'll have to wait a few days before you go back then. You need time to get it out of your system. You can't go back until that evil is out of your system. Consider yourself grounded to the past. But I don't really think grounded is a good punishment for what you did. As if taking the Source willingly wasn't bad enough you willingly went with the Seer knowing she was evil and you let her send Dark lighters to try and kill Paige. What you should have done is come to us or you could have just said no when she wanted you to with her earlier. But since you didn't I think you need a little reminder of who's side your on. I don't want you to forget if your tempted by that Tonic she gave you. Have I ever punished you in your time?" dad asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"How do I punish you?" he asked curious.

"You...You spank me." I said not liking where this was going.

He seemed surprised. But then he seemed to accept that. "Okay. I guess your getting a spanking then." dad said. Then he went to sit on the bed as beckoned me over "Come on. Lets get it over with."

I groaned but got up and went over to him.

He looked at me for a moment as if deciding something and then he unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them and let them fall and he pulled down my underwear with them.

The he guided me down over his lap my upper half was on the bed and his arm went around my waist firmly holding me there.

I tried to prepare myself but you can never really do that.

The first five had me wincing. After ten I was flinching and wigging like crazy. At fifteen I couldn't wiggle anymore I was worn out and I had tears in my eyes now. At twenty I was really crying and then it stopped and I felt something touch my flaming bottom I glanced over and then groaned again dad had a ruler in his hand. And then he brought that down scorching my bottom all over until he reached number 40. I was crying hard and he put the ruler away and smacked me ten more times just to be sure.

Then he let me up and I wiped at my yes while he replaced my clothing and then he pulled me to sit in his lab and I winced again.

"Listen to me. I don't know how things work in your time. But that was the first time I have ever spanked anyone. I'm sorry I had to spank you but I don't regret doing it. Because it needed to be done. You have to understand that you can't just throw away your destiny. This could have cost you your life and for some reason I can't imagine that didn't mean anything to you. And that's what bothers me the most. That it meant nothing to you. You did what you had to to save me but you didn't care that it could get you killed. Your part of this family. And even though you haven't been born yet your life means something to me. It's means something to your mother. We all already love you because your family. I just needed you to understand why I spanked you. You could have found another way to save me instead of trying to sacrifice yourself." dad said.

I wrapped my arms around him and let myself cry again.

That was the worst spanking I had ever had. But it was worth it to save him. He was right. If I had waited we could have found another way. But I wanted to get it over with so I rushed it and came up with the idea to take it into myself.

I was sorry about the way I did it. But I wasn't sorry that it worked.

We sat there hugging for a while until I was calm enough. And then I just kept holding on to him.

I missed my dad. And I just wanted to stay there with him holding me. I must have fallen asleep in his arms.

End of P POV

Feeling the dead weight in his arms he shifted her over to lay her on the bed and covered her up. He ran his hand over her cheek and then ran his fingers through her hands lovingly and then kissed her forehead feeling a paternal protectiveness kicking in.

Then he went downstairs and found the sisters making a potion and preparing to go vanquish the Seer.

He waited until they returned "How did it go?" he asked.

"The seer is no more." Phoebe said happily and went to kiss Cole.

"Where's Paris?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh first of all she has to stay here for a couple days until the Tonic wears off. The seer gave her a dose of it so it will take about three days to get out of her system. Then she can go back to her time. But for now she's asleep in our bed." Cole said.

"That bitch drugged her! Wait why is she asleep it's like 7 PM." Phoebe said.

"You and I will have to talk about that privately but lets just say she was tired and fell asleep." Cole said.

That night in their room "She fell asleep after I spanked her." Cole said.

"I'm sorry I thought I just heard you say that you spanked my child?" Phoebe questioned.

"OUR child and yes I did. Because she told me that it's how I punish her in the future." Cole said.

"Oh in the future you mean where you were the Source of all evil? That future? And you want to keep up that punishment?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh please. Spanking her had nothing to do with me being the Source it had to do with me being her father. Spanking has been an effective punishment for centuries and it's one that I agree with. It teaches the child that there are painful consequences and if they don't want to face those consequences then they need to follow the rules. It made sense when she told me and I did think about not doing it but in the end I decided it was better if I did. Because in the next few days if she's tempted to do evil she'll remember this night and know that she'll be punished if she hurts someone." Cole said.

Phoebe couldn't argue with that. "Okay fine. But next time warn me first so I know what's going on. Now what are we going to do with her?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh well I hadn't really thought about that." Cole said.

"There's a spare bedroom right?" Cole asked.

"Yeah." Phoebe said.

"Good then I'll take her there." Cole said as he went over and picked her up he carried her to the guest room and covered her in the bed and then shut off the light and went to their room to talk some more.

To be continued...

Okay what did you guys think?

There is more to come.


End file.
